Seeing in Black and White
by Axel-kun
Summary: Roxas and Sora's parents are adopting a sister! Well...kind of. They run into a little trouble and get someone Roxas doesn't expect... AkuRoku, Soriku, Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so...yeah. I had to start another story...i'm sorry. But i SERIOUSLY have notebooks full of ideas...(some of them are REALLY random, but they are a shit load of ideas. So eat it. And tell meh how it tastes) and really wanna start on other stories...but this is the limit for me, i think. XD

Anyway...i have the next chater already started...so PLEASE review. You have no idea how annoying it is to have to many readers, but a small amount of reviews...so please review.

And listen to Nirvana...especially 'Rape Me'...that song makes me laugh...hahaha.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts...I don't own any of the characters...this is my story though...so..yeah.

----

----

Roxas smiled as he saw the beautiful blonde girl come towards him dressed in a short mini skirt and a pink halter top, giggling as he motioned her closer.

"Roxas, are you sure that your parents aren't around?" she asked, snuggling closer to him, trying to slip the blonde boy out of his shirt. Caressing his skin lightly with her pink nails and licking her glossy lips.

"Yeah, yeah…we have the whole week to ourselves…" Roxas pulled at her skirt, thanking god that his parents gotten a girl from the adoption agency.

--

"ROXAS!"

The blonde boy woke up, startled to find that the beautiful, blue-eyed girl was nowhere to be seen. Where was he?

Oh…right…in the real world.

"What?" He yelled back to the voice. Why the hell couldn't his parents let him sleep in? Of course, to him and his twin, eight o' clock AM was sleeping in. Both parents were up at five, and demanded the boys were up by seven, at the _latest._

"Come down and have some breakfast! You've already wasted half of your morning!" His mother replied.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 6:45 in blinding green numbers. Damn. He could get ready for school in fifteen minutes…if his parents would only let him…

Jogging down the stairs, after he had dressed, ('Breakfast should never be eaten in pajamas,' his mother would always tell him. 'It's the beginning of the day, so treat it right.') and slipped into his spot at the already full table.

Sora, who sat across from him, was smiling. "I can't wait. We get our sister tonight, right?" He asked, stabbing his pancake. "We're going to play video games ALL NIGHT! Thank god it's a Friday!"

Roxas nodded, realizing that today was the day he'd been waiting for for months. The day he was getting a sister. "When are you going to get her?" He asked, hoping that god would smile upon him and make it after school, so he could come and help 'pick her out'.

"During the school day…so by the time you two get home, she'll be settled into the family room, since her room isn't quite done yet." Roxas mom, a tall blonde woman, replied smiling. She had been hoping for a daughter for a long time, since she lived in the house with three other boys.

Roxas cursed under his breath. "Well, that's cool. We'll finish our homework during the school day, right Sora?"

His brunet twin nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah! And tonight, I will have your head served to me when I kick your butt in video games." He gave an evil laugh, well, as evil as Sora could get.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast, craving the moment the bell rang after school…

--

Running home, Roxas kicked open the door, to find a beautiful girl, the one from his dream, lounging in her bathing suit. "Hey, Roxas. It was getting a little hot in here so I thought I might…"

"Roxas!" A loud slam rattled the blonde boy's desk. "What are you doing?"

The blonde turned his head up, wishing he hadn't as he looked into Leon's cold blue eyes.

"Um…just…thinking…about…" Sora coughed somewhere behind Roxas. "How brilliant your eyes are." Roxas finished, giving the teacher his best and brightest smile.

"Detention…after school." Leon replied, walking off towards the front of the class again. "Ten minutes."

--

Hayner laughed as Roxas retold his math class detention story. "He didn't believe that you were dreaming about his beautiful eyes?"

Pence and Olette smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry Roxas. But, you'll have the whole weekend with your new sister…ten minutes isn't going to mean much in the long run." Olette reminded him.

Sora nodded in agreement. "Plus, I'll stay with you, Rox. We'll see her together for the first time, so no races!" His blue eyes shown at his older brother.

"Thanks, Sora. I guess ten minutes won't mean much…"

"And it's not as long as it could have been!" Hayner told him, still giggling about the Leon incident. "Man, if I would have told him I was dreaming about his beautiful eyes, I prolly would have had to stay the whole night grading homework for him!"

"Yeah, well…if you wouldn't mouth off so often…" Pence chided quietly. "Roxas normally doesn't talk in that class…"

Roxas chuckled, hoping that ten minutes would go fast.

--

Roxas sat in his math room, trying his mind powers out on the clock. _Just go…faster! _He realized that whenever you wanted time to go fast, it took forever…and when you wanted more time to…daydream, it wouldn't. He knew that there was secretly a god somewhere in charge of time, just laughing at all of the mortals begging him to move faster.

Sora was sitting opposite him at the round table, also wishing the clock would move quicker. He gave a little smile to his brother, telling him to attempt patience. It was only ten minutes…right?

Leon walked back into the room with a blonde boy trailing him.

"Well?" the blonde asked.

"Just a minute, Mr. Strife. I promise this won't do anything to your grade." Leon told the student, giving him a small smile.

"I know, but I hate that radicals packet…I did awfully and I just want to know what the grade will be…"

"Cloud, you've taken even piece of extra credit I've given all year and done wonderfully on the tests, I'm sure it won't do anything to your outstanding grade." Leon replied, sitting down at his computer, obviously pulling up the grade of the young blonde boy that stood next to him.

Roxas glanced over to his brother, silently asking him if he saw the little smile his icy math teacher had just given that student. Creepy much?

Leon looked up as he saw Sora move. "Excellent, Roxas. You may leave."

Roxas and Sora both jumped out of their chairs, grabbing their things, and bolted out of the door before Leon could mutter, "It's a boy, Mrs. Walker…"

--

Both boys flew into their living room and dropped their things, expecting their sister to be waiting for both of them.

Instead, both parents were sitting on the couch reading…

"Welcome home, boys!" Their father greeted them, looking up form his novel. "I can't believe you were late…I expected you two to be home minutes before school had even ended."

Mother laughed. "I thought at least one of them would play sick…"

Roxas cursed himself. Play sick? No duh! Why the hell hadn't he thought of that?

"Well, we have to talk to you two…could you come here and sit with us?" Their mother asked, motioning to the couch.

Both boys sat down, expecting the lecture on rules. No pinching, no kissing, no raping (not that their parents would say such a vile word…but they could imply what they meant with evil glares), and no sexually harassing their sister in any way, shape, or form.

"The girl we had expected to get today had been adopted…but the agency asked us to take a new person that had just arrived…that had a rather…interesting case…and we said yes…so instead of a sister…"

Roxas saw what was going on here. He wouldn't get the blonde of his dreams…was he even going to get a human? Had all of the girls been adopted? Did his parents settle for a turtle had almost gotten run over? Was it's legs bandaged so that the two boys felt so bad for ever wanting anything BUT that turtle that they would take care of it themselves?

Roxas wiped a tear from his eye, thinking of his new turtle on crutches, walking into the room with two casts on it's little green legs.

"Roxas, I know you wanted a sister, but we felt that a brother would probably be a little more comfortable for the family, anyway…"

Roxas looked up at his parents. No turtle? A brother?

"His name's Axel. He's sixteen…and he's had a pretty hard life so far, so your father and I thought that we could give him some stability."

"Where is he?" Sora asked, looking a little disappointed in not getting a sister, but he looked excited by the thought of someone new in the family.

"He's in the kitchen, but-"

Before their father could finish, both boys ran off to the kitchen, to lay their eyes upon the last thing they thought their parents would let into the house.

Roxas took in the sight. Two tattoos under the boy's eyes. He had flaming red hair, obviously it had been dyed, although he had gotten the eyebrows dyed too, and Roxas had heard that that was dangerous. The black shirt the boy wore had both sleeves torn off, revealing thin, pale arms with a few scars colored in a pinkish purple.

Baggy pants hung low on the boy's waist, showing the thinnest line of black boxers underneath, and exposing an inch or two of skin under his belly button. This part of the new comer flared interest in Roxas.

Bright green eyes flashed to the two boys as they ran in, skidding to a halt a few feet from where the redhead was sitting. The emeralds were framed in dark eyeliner and enhanced by the little black diamond shaped tattoos under them.

The older boy swallowed whatever it was he was chewing and gave them a cocky smile. "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas's jaw dropped as Sora smiled brightly. "I'm Sora! How are you, Axel?"

Axel just nodded his reply, taking another bite of the banana he had in his hand, which Roxas had missed in the first 'once over'. The redhead glanced over to Roxas, where the blonde was still looking incredulous, not believing his parents let this kid in the house.

Finally, the parents made it into the room, to calm the awkwardness. "Axel, these are our sons, the blonde is Roxas and the brunet is Sora. Boys, say hi."

Sora waved his greeting again while Roxas could just nod and pull his tongue back into his mouth. "I thought you two wanted a girl."

Axel laughed as Roxas's eyes never left him. "I AM a girl! Can't you tell?"

That just confused Roxas, whose brain was going a little slower than usual anyway. "What?"

"He's joking, Roxas." Sora muttered to his brother. "Axel, do you like to play video games?"

--

Sora pouted as Axel delivered the final blow, killing the little brunet's character for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "Axel, I thought you said you were bad at this game!"

"Well, I hadn't played it in a long time, so I figured I was." Axel smiled as he stretched his arms; tired after the hours the boys had been in the rec room in the basement. "Roxas, wanna challenge me?"

Roxas looked up and shook his head. "No, Sora can play."

Sora shrugged. "Yeah. Are you good at DDR, Axel?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. I have to stay on the standard level because I can't get up to challenge mode."

Sora moaned. "I'm stuck on 'Light'…"

The redhead just laughed. "We don't have to play it…why don't you and Roxas play? I'm getting a little sick of him staring at me anyhow." Axel turned to give a pissed off look to the blonde sitting on the other side of Sora.

"Ok. Come on, Rox…"

Axel jumped up onto the couch, avoiding the heads of his two new brothers who were leaning on the over stuffed blue sofa. "God this is comfy…" the redhead laid back, his head on his arms, and closing his eyes sleepily. "I think I'll just crash here…"

Sora snorted. "Mom and dad won't let you. They don't want any of us down here by the video games because they think we'll stay up all night playing them."

Axel laughed and ruffled Sora's spiky brown hair. "I think they'd let me if I asked…"

"I don't think so, but good luck." Roxas muttered.

--

Axel smirked as both of the twin stomped wearily up stairs to their bed. Axel had been right. He had gotten to sleep on the comfy, comfy…couch…zzzz….

--

Roxas stretched and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He had gotten to sleep in until eight this morning! Thank god!

He ran downstairs to see if Axel was awake, only to be greeted by his younger brother. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went shopping for clothes for Axel. They didn't really like what he brought with him, so they're buying him new stuff." Sora replied, taking a bite of his oatmeal, covered in sugar, brown sugar, and cinnamon sugar.

"And Axel…?"

"Is downstairs, still sleeping."

"What? Not only did they let him sleep downstairs, but he's STILL sleeping?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Yeah. They asked me to wake him up if he wasn't up by nine…but it's still only eight fifteen…"

Roxas sat down next to his brother, sighing. "He's so damn lucky."

Sora shook his head, turning his full attention to his brother. "Did you see the scars on his arms? Those looked really fresh too! He had a few scabs on his wrists that I noticed while we were playing video games."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I meant that he was lucky mom and dad give him the special treatment."

Sora nodded, content with the answer. "I feel really bad for him…mom told me that his mom was dead and that his dad was in jail for killing her…"

Roxas held up his hands. "I didn't ask for his life story, Sora. I just wish I could sleep in, too."

Sora chuckled. "No, because if you wanted to, you could go back upstairs and sleep. Mom and Dad are gone…but you want to see him again, din-chya?"

Roxas glared as he grabbed Sora's oatmeal and gave the bowl a nice lick before handing it back to his brother and making his way downstairs.

The rec room was pitch black, which was probably the reason that Axel was still asleep. Mom and Dad never kept the blinds closed though, so Axel must have shut them before he fell asleep or early this morning.

Roxas crept over to the windows and pulled the shades up, then slipped back upstairs before Axel could catch him.

Sitting back down at the table, Roxas smiled at his brother, who was eating the oatmeal as if Roxas hadn't slobbered all over it. "I opened the blinds."

Sora just rolled his eyes and took another bite of his bowl of sugar.

A few minutes later, a very sleepy redhead made his way upstairs, missing a shirt and a real set of pants. The only thing the boy was wearing was a pair of long, baggy, black boxers.

"Hello, Axel!" Sora greeted him. "What would you like this morning? Apple juice? Orange Juice? Oatmeal with Roxas spit? Oatmeal without Roxas spit?"

The redhead just mumbled and plopped into the chair next to Roxas, while the blonde took in the sight before him.

The redhead's entire chest was covered in bright pink little scars, most of them were almost faded, but a few stood out almost as much as the boy's flaming red hair.

"It's…too god damn fucking early…" Axel moaned, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, well, we all wake up early in this family…it sucks." Roxas replied, taking a spoonful of Sora's oatmeal.

"God…it's…so…early…what muther fucker-"

"Such awful language!" Sora laughed. "Axel is definitely not a morning person!"

The redhead flinched at the loudness of the brunet's voice. "Apple juice."

Roxas frowned. Apple juice? Oh! Axel wanted apple juice. The blonde got up and poured the redhead a glass of juice then set it down in front of Axel. "There ya go."

Axel took a few sips and continued to rub his eyes. "What time is it?"

Roxas checked the clock, right in front of Axel, and smiled. "Eight thirty five." He replied cheerfully. "We have time to get dressed and go over to Hayner's."

"Hayner's? I told Kairi I'd take our sister to her this morning so that she could meet her!" Sora told him, taking another small bite of oatmeal.

"But Hayner, Olette, and Pence are waiting for us." Roxas replied, watching Sora in case he mad a move to grab Axel.

"But nothing! Riku wants to meet her."

Axel put the empty glass down on the table and stood up. "I'm not a girl. It's too fucking early to deal with this shit." He stood back up and walked down stairs.

Sora smiled. "He's definitely not a morning person…lets wake him up about noon, eh?"

--

Sora and Roxas were sitting at the dining room table finishing their homework they had started just an hour before when Axel finally woke up again.

He trudged up the stairs and flopped down right in the middle of the floor. "So, what are we gonna do today, kids?"

Roxas shrugged, glaring at the redhead as he called them 'kids'. "Well, you pretty much decided what you wanna do. I called Hayner, Pence, and Olette and they're coming over at about one forty-five…"

"But Kairi and Riku are coming over at twelve thirty!" Sora told them, proudly motioning to the clock that read '12:23'. "You get to meet my friends first, Axel!"

Axel nodded from his comfortable spot on the floor. "And your parents?"

"Still shopping." Roxas replied. "They're going to try to finish up your room today, so that you can sleep upstairs…or at least that's what they said when they called about an hour ago…they could be eating out too…or going to a movie…"

"Or…" Axel smirked as he let Roxas process the open-ended sentence he had given the boy. When Roxas just rolled his eyes, Axel noted that obviously neither of the boys were half as perverted as he could be. "Very well then. I should go get dressed, eh?"

--

Roxas and Sora were sitting on the couch when they heard Kairi let herself in. "Good afternoon! Where's your beautiful sister?" She yelled in a singsong voice.

Sora smiled and waited to reply until she came into the living room. "We didn't end up getting a sister…we got a brother."

Kairi's face fell and she turned to look behind her. "Did you hear that, Riku? Looks like I'm still stuck with you boys." She adjusted her pink dress.

Riku, the definition of masculinity, stepped into the room, and Roxas could feel Sora radiate happiness. For the past few months, Roxas grew increasingly aware that Sora was always happier when Riku was with him.

"I heard him, Kairi. I was right behind you." Riku told her, turning to smile at Sora, who gave him the best and brightest smile he could muster.

"Well, were is your brother?" She asked, growing impatient and weary that no one was giving her as much attention as she wanted.

"Prolly downstairs getting dressed. He just woke up about five minutes ago." Roxas replied, because Sora was too busy making googily eyes at Riku.

"And he's prolly pretty damn hungry, so someone should prolly make him some food."

Kairi turned around to see who would use such bad language in front of a lady and she gasped. "Oh…"

Axel was dressed just as Roxas had imagined he would: Black baggy pants that gave a view of an inch of black boxers with a small, white flame design on the right hip, A tight black shirt with spawlly white writing that Roxas couldn't make out. And of course, he donned his black leather gloves.

Riku however, gave Axel a smile and put out his hand. "I'm Riku, a friend of Sora's."

"Axel. The new kid, obviously. Got it memorized?" Axel replied, giving Riku's hand a quick shake before he let go.

Riku lifted his eyebrows as Axel pulled away. "You're hands are really-"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi turned, giving Axel her best smile. "I'm one of Sora's friends, but I hope that we can be friends, also!"

Axel just nodded, giving a annoyed look to Roxas, who totally understood. Kairi was his least favorite person in the whole school. She was a bitch and she did everything she could to be the center of attention. Roxas was glad that Axel seemed to pick that up.

"Well, are you going to ask me to have a drink with you sometime?" Kairi asked Axel.

Axel just laughed and turned to the two brothers. "I promised some of my friends that I would meet them for lunch, so tell your folks that I'll be gone for a bit." He smiled and walked out the front door, pulling on his black converse.

"Well, he was rude." Kairi rolled her eyed and smiled at the group of boys. "Well, what should we do now?"

--

Pence took another bite of ice cream and licked his lips. "Yum! How delicious!"

Roxas just smiled. Being here, with his three best friends and his brother (no Kairi, thank god) made him happy. These were his favorite people. Although, he had a feeling Axel would make it into the group of his favorites sooner or later.

All of them were sitting on the twin's front porch, relaxing. None of them had homework, no was supposed to be anywhere all night…everyone could just sit and waste some time.

Sora took a lick off of Roxas's ice cream cone. "That's no fair, Roxas. You took the best bit!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. He did love his brother, but god. "Sora, no I didn't. Do you wanna trade?"

Sora nodded and reached for Roxas's cone as they heard a group of boys come down the street.

Right away, Roxas noticed that the group included a redhead…well, a redhead running from the rest of the group.

"AXEL!" screamed the blonde one. "YOU ASSHOLE!!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!!!"

Axel just laughed and ran faster towards his new house. "Not likely, Dem! You'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands."

As Roxas saw the pink-haired boy, he started to realize who these boys were. They went to his school…

They were called by many names. Bullies was probably the better known name, however.

Was Axel friends with these kids?

The pink-haired boy finally caught up with Axel and jumped him, pulling the redhead down onto the lawn of Roxas's neighbor. "You're an asshole for making Demyx run over here without a shoe. How cold hearted can you get, you bastard?"

Roxas couldn't fight the urge to go over and stand up for Axel…so he did.

"Get off Axel, punk!" Roxas yelled at the two boys, who were being joined by a third as Roxas made his way over. "It's just a shoe!"

Sora hissed at Roxas to sit down. Axel could probably take care of himself, seeing as the redhead was giggling while the pink-haired boy, or Marluxia (Roxas finally remembered their names. Marluxia, Demyx was the blonde, and Zexion was the new comer.) strattled his hips.

But, before Roxas could get any closer, Marluxia swooped his head down and gave Axel a furious kiss. "That's for being so cruel to poor Demyx." He gave Axel one more, only this time it was slower. "And that's for making us think you'd actually leave us here, asshole."

Axel just laughed. "Well, I think I need a little more punishment, Mar. You'd better kiss meh again."

Marluxia laughed as he slipped off of Axel, only to be replaced by Demyx. "I can't believe you made me run all the way from the park, here. You have such a cold heart, Axel." He pouted.

Axel put his arms in front of his face. "Zexion! Call off your boyfriend! He's using the pout of death!"

The quite one, with a dark bluish hair color, just rolled his eyes…well, he rolled the one you could see under the curtain of hair. "You deserve it, Axel. He probably stepped in shit on the way over."

Roxas's jaw dropped as he took in the sight. Was Axel just kissed? By a man? And he knew these punks? The punks that had been mean to all of Roxas's friends at least a million times since the beginning of this year?

Finally noticing that Roxas was staring, Axel pushed Demyx off of him. "Guys, this is meh new brother, Roxas. The cute brunet over there is Sora…and I don't know who the hell the other three are."

Roxas nodded, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Roxas, Sora, this is Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion. They're meh best buddies." Axel smiled as he draped his arms over Demyx's small shoulders.

Roxas couldn't reply. He just walked back into the house, nodding goodbye to his friends.

--

"Roxas! Supper time!" His mother called again.

He had spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, avoiding Axel. But, it didn't help that the only thing that separated Axel from him, was a door.

Axel's room was right next to Roxas's, and they used to be joined, but when Sora and Roxas both got their own room, their parents decided Roxas didn't need the extra space and added in a wall to split his room into two.

Axel had spent the whole rest of the afternoon talking on his cell phone, which he apparently had just packed too deep into his things, and he had just found it. Of course, it was on the new family plan for his new family, but he had all of the numbers of his friends…and all Roxas could hear was him talking to those friends of his.

Remembering that he had actually been called down to dinner, Roxas slipped off his bed and opened his door, only to be confronted by Axel.

"Oh, Axel-"

But, before he could finish his sentence, Axel had pushed the little blonde back into his room, shutting the door behind himself.

"So, just feel like giving me the silent treatment all of the sudden?" Axel asked as he pushed Roxas to sit on his bed.

"Well, your friends-"

"What about my friends?" Axel asked, giving Roxas a nasty glare, daring the blonde to say one word against them.

"They're bullies!" Roxas yelled, standing up and facing Axel. "And I can't believe I'm stuck with one of them! I was going to get a sister! But I'm stuck with you! A self absorbed punk!"

Roxas covered his mouth with both hands, realizing what he had said. "Axel, I-"

Instead of the outburst Roxas expected, Axel chuckled and pushed Roxas back down onto the bed and smiled. "You think I'm selfish? You think my friends are mean? Looks like someone needs to spend a little more time with me and my friends." Axel placed both of his hands on either side of the little blonde's head.

Roxas's breath caught in his throat as Axel came closer. What was going on…?

Axel smiled as Roxas's breath slowed and his eyes closed, waiting for something to come next. "I'll have to find you Monday when school starts, eh?"

Roxas just nodded, keeping his eye closed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Axel smirked and slipped off of Roxas. "Well, dinner time, kid."

Roxas frowned as Axel walked out of the room. What was that?

--

"Well, Axel, how was your first full day here?" Their mother asked.

"It went well, actually. Thank you." Axel smiled at his new parents, and then gave a little wink to Roxas.

_What the hell have my parents gotten me into? _

----

----

So yeah...i think this is the longest chapter i've ever written...which definitely deserves some reviews.

And my mom tells me that every morning...the whole PJs quote...i hate it...eeerhhhgg..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so, I just wanted to get a few comments in here before we start this! XD

First of all, I am surprised no one said anything about the whole Leon "It's a Boy, Mrs. Walker" thing…XD Um, it came from an old movie that I've not had the pleasure of seeing…And my dad has the sound track…and since Axel was coming instead of Roxas's blonde lover girl, I put it in…haha. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.

And…I guess that's it. I know I had more to say, but I'll add it in later chapters…XD

--

Roxas stretched as his alarm clock went off in his ear. _Too. Damn. Fucking. Early…_

He sat up in his bed, listening to Axel's alarm clock going off in the next room, knowing perfectly well that Axel wouldn't be waking up to it.

After Roxas showered and dressed, which only took him about ten minutes, because his parents never let them take long showers, Roxas knocked on Axel's door.

"Ergghh…" Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Roxas smiled as he imagined Axel laying in bed drooling all over his pillow, trying to wake up…since today _was_ Monday.

"Come on, Axel. You need to get up or mum and dad are going to come up and MAKE you get out of bed." Roxas knocked on the door again.

After a few moments, Roxas heard the redhead stumble around, making his way, however quite slowly, to the door. "Eh."

Roxas smiled as the door was opened and the redhead stood on the other side, eyes still glazed over with sleep. "Come on, Axel. It's breakfast time. You don't want to be late for school, right?"

Axel rolled his eyes, running one hand down his bare chest. "I don't give a fuck."

Roxas nodded, taking in Axel's morning personality…and the way Axel looked without his shirt on. Roxas had to pull his gaze away from the redhead's thin torso. "I know you don't, but you'll miss the bus, and mom and dad will not drive us…you'll have to walk that four or five miles."

Axel seemed to think about that. He had to get on the bus…and to get on the bus he had to be ready very soon…so he had better get ready really fast! "Ok. What time does the bus come?"

"Seven fifteen." Roxas replied with a nonchalant look at his nails.

"And what time is it now?" Axel asked again, studying the blonde boy in front of him.

"Seven o' five." Roxas replied again, only this time, he grinned evilly to himself.

"Ah, I see…FUCK." Axel grinned back at the blonde boy and rushed back off into his room.

Roxas just smiled as he made his way downstairs to grab the breakfast he would eat on the bus.

--

Roxas and Sora waited at the bus stop, knowing full well that Axel was going to miss it.

However, Roxas also had other things on his mind. Like, how this bus ride was going to be different than the others…the bullies were on this bus…and Axel was one of their friends…so would they be saved from the wedgies and wet willies that normally accompanied every morning bus ride?

Axel ran up to them as soon as the bus could be seen coming around the corner. He was wearing the clothes their parents had bought for them…which included a white button up shirt with a green sweater vest and khakis, but he had them covered in the black trench coat he had brought with him. "Woot!" He jumped into the air, punching an invisible beast. "I made it! I am the king, and you two are my slaves. Bow down, slaves!"

Roxas and Sora just rolled their eyes. They had almost gotten used to Axel's craziness, having spent the weekend trying to tame him.

As they boarded the bus, Roxas and his brother took their usual spot. Three seats from the front on the right side. This way, they were on the opposite side as the bullies, and they were in the front of the bus, so the bus driver would see everything that was going on. This spot had kept them relatively save for the past year or two.

Axel, however, stayed standing in the front of the bus by the bus driver. "Welcome children. I am Sunflower Global Peace, and I want you to know, I love you all."

Roxas stared at his new brother, mouth open. "Axel! What the-"

A few of the students cheered. "Welcome, Sunflower Global Peace!"

"I am the hippie of your school…and I want you to know… All you need is love!"

Axel's friends in the back cheered, as some of the people who were part of Roxas and Sora's social group, got a little uncomfortable.

"Axel, haven't you ever been on a bus before?" Roxas asked, trying to tug Axel into sitting on the seat next to him as the bus driver started moving the bus again. "You sit down!"

Axel, however, kept standing. "I am here, you are here, you are me and we are all together!"

Demyx replied from the back with a silly grin. "See how they run, like pigs from a gun, see how they fly! I'm CRYING!"

Axel finally chuckled, bowed, then sat down across from the twins. "Sorry, I just had to introduce myself."

And Roxas thought he was used to the craziness.

--

When they got to school, Axel disappeared with his friends. Obviously they weren't going to see him until the end of the day today.

Roxas and Sora went to their first class, which happened to be LA, Roxas's favorite subject. However, today he just couldn't focus. He was too busy thinking about Axel…and the way had treated him last night, in his room.

Roxas knew he wasn't gay. He really liked girls…like, he loved girls. He was known as the pervert of his group because he liked girls. Although, Hayner really liked them too…

But the way Roxas was feeling for Axel…was it brotherly love? He knew he would really like to see Axel again…but was that the protectiveness of a brother? Or was Roxas gay? His parents would never accept a gay son. Not to mention, Roxas really didn't care much for gay people. Look at Marluxia for Christ's sake! He was definitely gay…with that pink hair and the way he had kissed Axel yesterday…

Roxas knew the feeling that washed over him when he saw Marluxia kiss his new brother. Jealously. Pure Jealously. However, Roxas didn't like guys in that way…so he was just jealous Marluxia was claiming all of Axel's attention…right?

And love…true family love didn't just happen after one day…and neither did true, true love…the kind of love people cried about on soap operas. That didn't happen after just a weekend of knowing someone…

Damn it. Roxas was confused.

--

Roxas took a bite of his sandwich, secretly hoping the loose fish in Pence's sandwich fell in his lap…because it was so close!

"Hello, blondie."

Roxas froze. He knew that voice anywhere.

Slowly, he turned around to face the redhead who had been occupying his thoughts recently. "Axel."

"That would be me! Did-cha miss me?" Axel gave a cocky smile.

Roxas shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, totally missing Pence's fish sandwich falling right in his lap. "I've just been worried you haven't found your classes."

Axel grinned. "I have friends, Roxie. I can find my way around!"

Roxas just nodded, realizing Axel was right…he didn't really need him or Sora.

"Axel, where are your clothes?" Roxas asked, just now realizing Axel wasn't wearing the clothes their parents had bought him. He was dressed in all black, ripped clothing…and of course, he had on the gloves.

"I changed when I got to school so I wouldn't look like a prep." Axel chuckled as he poked Roxas's shoulder. "Like you."

Roxas pouted and took a look at his own clothing. It was considered 'preppish'…but he wasn't a prep at all! "Well, at least I'm covering myself." Roxas poked a piece of skin showing through a rip on Axel's upper thigh.

"Ah, yes well. I just wanted to keep you distracted, Roxie. I would do anything to get that 'deer in the headlights' look I got from you last night." Axel stuck his tongue out playfully.

Without thinking, Roxas said what he always said when someone stuck their tongue out at him. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it."

Axel's whole mind seemed to stop as he took in what Roxas said. "You want me to use it, eh?"

Roxas blushed, turning his entire face bright red. "Um…it's a habit."

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and led him down the hallway to Axel's group of friends. He stopped a few feet away from them, turning his back to the small group. "Hm…all the ways I could use my tongue on you…"

Roxas's blush turned a deeper shade of red.

Axel thought the little blonde standing in front of him was utterly adorable. Axel loved the way the younger boy blushed as Axel leaned closer, loosing himself in the moment. He carefully stuck out his tongue and brushed it once against the boy's soft lips. "Ta da. I used it. If you ever want more, just tell me." Axel grinned and pulled Roxas over to his friends, regretting licking the innocent little freshman.

"Voici." Axel said to his friends. Roxas understood the word, since it was in French. "Il est beau petit blond, n'est-ce pas?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, trying not to glow at the compliment. Axel thought it was a beautiful small blonde guy.

"Si." The others replied.

Demyx put a hand out for a shake. "Hello, Roxas! I'm Demyx…I know we've met before, but that was when I was really pissed Axel took my shoe." He smiled.

"Hi, Demyx." Roxas replied, honored that Axel's friends were so accepting of him…even though they were bullies.

"Now now, Axel." Marluxia muttered. "Just because he's cute doesn't mean you should be harassing him."

Roxas glanced over to Marluxia, almost thankful he was 'worried' about Roxas.

"I know. But he's lived such a sheltered life with his little parents, I'm just trying to spice things up!" Axel replied to Marluxia, wrapping an arm around Roxas.

Spiced up? That's definitely the phrase that came to mind when Roxas tried to explain how things changed the past few days…

--

Axel jumped onto the couch, next to Sora and started looking for the remote. "Damn thing."

"Axel!" Came their mom's yell from the kitchen. "Watch your language!"

"Fucking, shit, bastard, bitch'n!" Axel muttered just loud enough for the twins to hear. "Where's the remote, kids?"

Roxas glared at the redhead from across the room, in his usual over stuffed chair in the living room. When they were doing homework, Sora took the couch, and Roxas got the chair. Obviously, Axel didn't know of these arraignments. "No TV until homework is done, Axel."

"My homework is done, thank you." Axel grinned. "Would you like some help over there, Roxie? You look like your stuck."

Roxas glared harder. He wasn't the best at math…but surely, Axel, who seemed as if he didn't know any basic common sense, wouldn't understand his Geometry. "Do you know how to do Geometry?" He asked, twirling his pen in his fingers, trying to make himself think he was better than Axel at something.

"Of course. I took it when I was in eighth grade." Axel crossed the room and sat on the floor next to Roxas's chair. "Well, sweetie-pie? Which problem are you stuck on?"

Roxas frowned. "Wait a sec."

Axel looked up into the clear blue eyes. He chuckled. You could see right into Roxas's mind if you looked deep enough into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes, blondie?"

"You took Geometry is eighth grade?" Roxas asked again. Schools didn't offer Geometry in eighth grade. Only the top ninth graders could take it.

"Yep. They had to drive me from the middle school to high school for the last period of the day. Math is my gig, my friend." Axel smiled. "Now which problem are you stuck on?"

--

Roxas was excited. Monday nights the family watched a movie together…only mom and dad had to leave for a meeting for the PTA tonight…and would be gone for movie night…so it was movie night for the kids.

Sora had laid out all of the movies he wanted to watch, so the other two boys could pick out the best one from that pile.

"Phantom of the Opera?" Axel asked, picking up the movie on the top of the pile. "Sing once again with me! Our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind! The Phantom of the Opera is there, in side your mind!" He sang out, tossing that movie back onto the 'rejected' pile.

Roxas laughed. "You've got a good voice, Axel."

Axel grinned. "My friends from my home town used to have a band, and I took singing lessons from the school for a while."

Roxas nodded. It was really odd to learn about Axel. He had so many different sides of his personality that he didn't seem like just one person.

"Oh my god. You have Kate and Leopold?" Axel rolled his eyes. "You kids have a thing for girly romance movies, dun-cha?"

Roxas glared. "I like that movie, thank you."

"I did too…the first time I saw it." He tossed that into the rejected pile, right on top of The Phantom. "God, don't you guy have any vampire movies?"

"Mom and dad don't like vampires." Sora replied, looking miserably at all of his favorite movies in their 'rejected' pile.

"The parents don't like vampire movies?" Axel repeated, as if he hadn't heard it the first time. "What planet are you people from?"

"Earth. Which brings us to the question: 'What planet are you from, Axel?' Answer away."

Axel laughed. "Well…maybe we should just watch TV? I'll have to go unpack my movies some time and I'll show you good movies."

"That sounds fine." Sora answered, eager to get his movies out of the rejected pile, as they were not trash to him! He placed them all carefully back up on the shelf and sat down on the other side of Axel.

Roxas, of course, chose to sit next to Axel, on his other side.

Axel started flipping through the channels and Roxas soon drifted off…today had been a fairly exciting day…

--

"Roxas!"

Roxas opened one eye. "Huh?"

"You alive?" Axel asked, grinning at his brother.

"Yeah…" Roxas yawned. "What time is it?"

"Ten, kiddo. It's past your bed time." Axel smirked. "Do you need help walking?"

Roxas shook his head and stood up, stretching. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, you need to get to bed, because the parents just pulled up to the house."

Damn. The parents were coming up the walk way and Roxas wasn't in bed yet? Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him into his room, so their parents didn't know they were still up. The boy's bedtime was 9, and their parents were strict about it.

The parents mumbled quietly, as not to 'wake' their boys as they to their room, since their room was on the main floor.

Roxas released a breath he didn't know he was holding, thankful he had made it up the stairs without tripping, since normally when he was running places, he tripped.

"Well, blondie, it's your bedtime." Axel grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, cutie." He quickly leaned down and pecked the blonde on the cheek. "Night, Roxie."

Roxas just watched as Axel left the room, leaving him to wonder what the hell was supposed to come next.

--

"Rape me!"

Roxas opened one eye, only seeing darkness. Was he hearing things? That voice sounded really freaking close.

"Rape me, my friend!"

Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes, wishing he knew where the voice was coming from. It was definitely coming from this room though. It wasn't muffled like it would be if he were hearing it through a wall or two. And the only person he knew that would talk like that was… "Axel?"

"Yes, blondie?" Axel was all of the sudden on the blonde's bed.

"YIKES!" Roxas jumped, clutching his head. "Damn it, Axel! Don't scare me like that!"

Axel chuckled. "Sorry kiddo."

"Why are you up so early?" Roxas asked, glancing at the clock that distinctly said 5:42.

"Because, me and the guys are going out to hang before school…and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Um…what are you going to do this early?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes. "There can't be anything to do. It's still cold out."

"I'll be your heater, Roxie." Axel chuckled, putting a hand on top of Roxas's.

"HOLY SH-"

Axel put his other hand over the blonde's lips. "Shhh…"

"Axel, your hands are really warm!" Roxas managed to say, even with Axel's warm hand clamped over his lips.

"I know. I'm pyrokinetic." Axel grinned and shrugged. "I'll show you later. Are you going to come with me?"

Roxas thought about it. "Sure. Let me write a note to mom explaining I'm going to study with a teacher in the library…"

"And I just won't leave a note because I want them used to the idea of me sneaking out!" Axel replied before Roxas could say anything about why Axel would be gone so early in the morning.

"Um. Ok. Give me a minute to get dressed."

--

Roxas was surprised when his parents weren't up yet, but he left a note explaining he needed to be at school to study with the teachers because a big test was coming up…and he had his cell phone so they should call if they got worried.

Axel dragged the little blonde out after that, and after Roxas had grabbed his book bag, and stood on the front lawn stretching. "Yey! We're outside! I hate being inside for so long because it does things to my brain."

"I don't think your brain can get any more messed up." Roxas muttered.

Axel laughed. "Aw, Roxie! Come now! I'm perfectly normal!"

"Normal? Yeah, right!" A new voice answered.

"Shut up, Marly. I wasn't talking to you." Axel replied simply. "Aren't I normal, Roxie?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

Axel smiled warmly at his little 'brother' only he knew his feelings went way deeper than brotherXbrother love. He thought this little blondie was adorable…completely fucking adorable. He would love to have the little blonde snuggle up against him during a movie…or just snuggle up against him…and Axel knew he could do _more _to the little kid, but come on now…the kid was only 15!

"What do you have planned today, Marly?" Axel asked, rapping one arm around Roxas to keep him warm.

"Well, we need to run by and pick up Zexion and Demyx…then I was thinking we could go to the park." Marluxia eyed Axel, and the way he was holding the little blonde. "Maybe you could make a fire for us so it wouldn't be so cold out there."

Axel nodded. "Sure. I don't care."

Roxas was actually looking forward to hanging out with these people. How bad could it get?

--

--

OK! I'm stopping it there. Um, so…a few things to explain…

I left of here because it's going to be VERY easy for my to write the next chapter. XD So hopefully this chapter doesn't piss you off too much…cuz the next one will be longer and better…XD

Axel can make fire with his hands…I know the romance is moving faster than explaining stuff about Axel…and I didn't mean it to go this quickly…I just had ideas that I put together. It'll slow down in the next few chapters, because there will be no sex this soon in the story XD

I'm hoping the next chapter of this will come out this week…and my goal is to update Nightmare Called Halloween 2 times…and maybe finish it…and then I'll start working on a Lack of Color. XD

And there were a few problems i was having with fanfiction...so if there are lines repeated somewhere in here, i apologize...thats not how i wrote it XD

Anyway…review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Psst

So, first of all…Axel taking Geometry. Yeah. I got that from this super smart kid who used to be in my Ninth Grade Geometry class ((which is the top class for FRESHMAN…Algebra is the highest class an 8th grader could take…)) but in my class, there was this SUPER smart 8th grader and the teachers had to drive him to the high school and stuff. It was crazy. I was super jealous XD

But anyway…this chapter is done! I want to say now that the whole 'Silver Hammer' song is NOT just a filler. It's been stuck in my head today so I was like "SCORE! Axel shall sing it." And then decided I could work it into the overall plot. NO, someone is NOT going to die from a hammer blow to the head. I promise.

But yeah, read/enjoy. Comment if you have something nice to say :D

AND, before you go on, I KNOW I messed the schedule's up. On the first day of Roxas's class, he has math before lunch…and today he has it after lunch. Just bear with me, ok?

--

--

"Psst!"

Roxas shivered in Axel's arms as Marluxia tried to get the attention of the two boys in the house they were standing in front of, at the moment.

Axel slipped his arms over the blonde's shoulders and wrapped his arms around him. "Feel a little warmer, Roxie?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded anyway. "You're really, really hot."

"Well, you're pretty hot yourself, blondie." Axel chuckled as Zexion came to the window Marluxia was pelting with small rocks.

"What the hell do you want?" Zexion hissed.

Demyx came to the window next, wrapping his arms around Zexion's thin waist. "Ya guys…" He yawned before continuing. "I was sleeping."

"We're going to hang out at the park. So get your asses out of bed so we can go cause some trouble." Marluxia smiled, his white teeth flashing.

"Fine. Give us a minute." Zexion muttered, closing the window again.

Marluxia turned to look at Axel and Roxas. "Jesus. I feel like I need a little play thing with the two little couples snuggling and sucking faces."

"Ohh…" Axel said. Roxas felt his body move against his as he spoke. "This isn't face sucking. Do you want to see face sucking?"

Axel jerked Roxas around to him and moved to kiss the younger blonde, and thankfully Roxas was saved by a hyper Demyx coming out of the apartment building. He quickly glomped Axel before the redhead could get any closer.

Marluxia laughed as he pulled Roxas closer to him. "No, Axel. Do _you_ wanna see face sucking?" Marluxia now made a move to kiss Roxas, pulling him closer. They were so close that Roxas could feel the boy's hot breath on his lips.

Again, he was saved this time by Zexion. "You two need to let the poor boy be. Stop messing with him."

Axel took him back, draping his long, thin arms over his shoulders. "Aw, we're just messing around. Roxie knows I wouldn't do anything…inappropriate to him." Axel grinned innocently.

Demyx laughed before taking Zexion's hand in his own, smiling at his silver haired boyfriend. "I didn't know Axel knew the meaning of 'inappropriate'."

Zexion nodded, which was the closest to laughing as Zexion got. Roxas could tell from the grim expression on the silver-haired boy's face that he hadn't smiled for a long time. The Blonde wondered if something had happened to make him so serious, or if that was just how he was?

"I think we need some music…" Axel muttered. "I hate walking around not being able to listen to anything."

Roxas looked up at his 'older brother' and frowned. "Someone's into music."

Marluxia laughed from Axel's other side. "Axel can't live without music."

Demyx pulled Zexion's arm around his waist as he moved them closer to the rest of the group. "Yeah, the band we used to have was awesome. We should do it again sometime."

"Why aren't you still doing it?" Roxas asked. He felt Axel's body stiffen over him. Obviously it wasn't something he liked to talk about.

"Because he's an orphan. When we had everything planned out, he had to go to the orphanage." Demyx replied, looking away from Axel.

"He's not an orphan." Zexion muttered. "He still has his dad."

"Can we not talk about it?" Marluxia asked, looking at Axel's uncomfortable expression as the pyro wrapped his arms lightly around Roxas.

"Joan was quizzical; studied pataphysical

Science in the home.

Late nights all alone with a test tube.

Oh, oh, oh, oh." Axel muttered into Roxas's ear. Music obviously was his therapy.

"Maxwell Edison, majoring in medicine,

Calls her on the phone.

'Can I take you out to the pictures,

Joa, oa, oa, oan?'"

Roxas took in the way Axel smirked in the corner of his eye as the lyrics went on. Roxas had never heard the song before, but it sounded lovely when Axel sang it. The others walking with them to the park, which Roxas hoped they were still going to, started to catch onto Axel's singing, knowing they should just drop the topic of his unfortunate past and join in on the party.

But Roxas hoped it wasn't going to turn into something like…High School Musical. As long as they all didn't sing, it should be ok, and they wouldn't wake up any of the neighbors. Plus…they would have to refrain from dancing…easy, right?

Axel's voice made its way back into Roxas's head, making him forget what he was thinking about, as he tried to focus on the lyrics and Axel's voice.

"But as she's getting ready to go,

A knock comes on the door…"

Demyx giggled, as he recognized this part in the song. Marluxia moved a little closer to him as Axel chuckled in Roxas's ear.

"Bang! Bang!" Marluxia pounded Demyx's head with an invisible hammer as Demyx went down as Zexion let go of his boyfriend's waist, not wanting any part of this stupid scene.

"Maxwell's silver hammer,

Came down upon her head!" Axel tried to keep the song going and kept himself from laughing too hard, as Demyx lay on the ground, pretending to be knocked unconscious. They had practiced this before, Roxas figured.

"Clang! Clang!" Marluxia's fake hammer came down on Demyx again as Axel tried to finish the chorus, though his giggles.

"Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead!"

Axel and Roxas laughed as Zexion rolled his eyes, watching Marluxia help Demyx from the ground.

"You guys are hilarious." Roxas said, smiling at the ground, not wanting to meet Axel's eyes. Today had already been interesting. He had gotten to learn more about is new 'older brother', and he got to see the group play around. He kind of wished he, Hayner, Pence, and Olette could play around like Axel and his friends…but Roxas didn't think they would like it at all…none of them were as comfortable with each other, or themselves, to be able to play like Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion.

"We're here!" Axel said in a sing song voice.

Roxas looked up to where Axel was pointing, and there it was, the park! Roxas had been afraid that they had gotten lost, since they had all been playing around.

Demyx grabbed onto Zexion's hand and dragged him to their spot on the bench as Axel and Marluxia made their way to the fire pit.

Marluxia tossed a bunch of sticks into the pit as Axel took his hands from his gloves. "Okie dokie. One fire, coming up." Axel grinned at Roxas who still didn't understand what Axel was doing.

"Bang! Bang!" Axel muttered as he snapped, making a small flame appear over his index finger. "Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon her head."

Roxas watched, astonished. He had never seen someone make fire with their own hands! He wished he could do something like that.

"Clang! Clang!" Axel continued, touching the dry wood with the small flame, making it light up instantly. "Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead."

Slipping his glove back on, Axel went to stand where Roxas was watching him, with Axel's other favorite face…the 'WTF?' Face. "You ok, Roxie?" Axel asked, taking Roxas's hand and leading him over to where Axel usually sat when they came here, on a small wooden picnic table.

"Yeah…I'm good…" Roxas replied, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, to give himself a moment to recompose himself. "It's just crazy."

"What's crazy?" Marluxia asked from where he was sitting, on the other side of the fire in an old lawn chair that the group obviously left here for their use.

"You guys." Roxas muttered, looking down at his hands.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Zexion said from the bench.

"I think that's Roxie-baby's way of saying he liked us, guys." Axel said, laughing as he poked Roxas's shoulder. "Is that right, Roxas? Do you like the guys?"

Roxas pulled himself further away from Axel. He really didn't like to be poked, even by Axel. It was just annoying. "I don't mind you guys. I still think you're all bullies."

"Aw, come on!" Demyx pouted. "I'm not a bully!"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I didn't mean you! I like Demyx…but Marluxia and Zexion…I've seen you guys pick on a lot of people, even me and my brother."

Axel pulled Roxas closer to him, wrapping his thin arms around the blonde. "Roxas, it's not personal. It's just fun…don't be mad."

"You're standing up for them?" Roxas asked, turning to Axel and breaking free from his grasp. "You're taking their side?"

"There aren't _sides, _Roxas! We're not fighting…" Axel replied, frowning as he looked at Roxas. He didn't think Roxas would have a temper.

"You're telling me it's ok that they made me and Sora's first half of this school year and the past year living hell? Of course it's ok. Your friends come before your family, don't they, Axel?" Roxas didn't know if he was even making sense anymore. He was so furious with Axel. How could he stand up for his friends if they had been picking on his brothers? Didn't family mean anything to Axel? Roxas's parents had kept him from leaving his friends by moving to a different orphanage. But they had adopted him. Wasn't that something?

"Come on, Roxas…" Axel reached for Roxas's arm again, trying to keep Roxas from running off, which he had a feeling he would do.

Roxas slapped Axel's hand away. "Don't 'Come on, Roxas' me! I'm leaving." He stood up and stalked off towards his house. He had about 15 minutes before the bus would come, and he knew he could make it.

"What the hell?" Axel asked the rest of his group. They just shrugged as Axel turned to watch Roxas's retreating figure. _I don't understand you, Roxas. I truly don't._

--

Sora looked up, surprised as Roxas met him at the bus stop. "What's wrong, Roxas?"

"Axel's a bastard. Let's go." Roxas slung his backpack over his shoulder as he sighed, waiting impatiently for the bus.

Sora frowned but followed Roxas onto the bus when it came. What had Axel done to his brother?

--

Roxas jumped as Pence erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked, taking a bite of his cheese burger.

"Hayner said-" Pence started, but he couldn't finish before he started laughing again.

"Whatever." Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to his lunch. He couldn't get that song out of his head… _But as she's getting ready to go,_

_A knock comes on the door._

_Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer_

_Came down upon her head._

_Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer_

_Made sure that she was dead._

_Back in school again Maxwell_

_plays the fool again-_

Stupid Axel for getting that stupid song stuck in his head. Stupid song…about killing people with a hammer? What idiot would sing a song like that? Oh, right, that backstabbing asshole, Axel.

Olette poked Roxas's arm, reminding Roxas of earlier that day when Axel had poked him the same way. "What?" He asked, glaring at her…then realizing she wasn't Axel and softened his face. "What?" He asked again, in a quieter tone.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. "I'm just having a little spat with Axel…I'm fine." He tried to grin at her, but he was sure that it came off more as a grimace.

She nodded, content with the answer. "Don't let him get to you, ok?"

Roxas nodded back. He wouldn't let Axel get to him. He's just a self absorbed punk, right? Along with the rest of his friends.

But Roxas knew that's not all that bothered him. What bothered him was that Axel hadn't tried to apologize. He hadn't seen the redhead since this morning when he stalked off. He didn't think he was wrong…so he was just going to ignore Roxas.

"I'm going to drop my books off at my locker and pick up my homework." Roxas muttered to Olette. She just nodded as he stood.

Seeing his brother get up, Sora got up and followed Roxas to the locker they both shared. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Axel. He's a bastard." Roxas replied, putting the combination into his lock. "It's so annoying. He stood up for his bully friends instead of us!"

As he opened his locker, two small pieces of paper flew out and landed on the ground. Frowning, Roxas picked them up and un folded them. The first was a pass…out of his next class, Geometry…signed by the principal…and the second was a note from Axel.

_Heya Roxie,_

_Listen/Read. I know you're mad at me…so I want to make it up to you. I've written you a pass out of your least favorite class, right? Geometry? I'll teach ya what you missed later, so don't worry about it…and don't let Sora talk you out of skipping class! I know he can…so don't listen to him!_

_Meet me up in the library at 1:20, like the pass says. So, if you can make it through the first 20 minutes of class, you don't have to go back…you can hang with me in the library._

_Don't forget, Roxie xD_

_-Axel_

"Roxas…you shouldn't skip class…and how do you even know that pass will work? Axel wrote it! What if the teachers can tell that that isn't the principal's signature?" Sora frowned.

"Axel really wants to meet…and it will get me out of one day of Geometry…I'm going, Sora." Roxas nodded, showing that he had made of his mind. Now he just hoped it worked…

--

"Take out your books and turn to page 200. This is where we learn how to find the area of a trapezoid and-"

Roxas sighed. It had been 20 minutes…now he had to leave…so he raised his hand.

"Oh? Yes, Roxas?" The teacher asked, surprised Roxas had an answer to the question he hadn't even asked yet.

"I have a pass from the principal." He told the teacher, putting the pass in the air, hoping that this would work. Maybe he should just admit now that it was a fake…maybe he wouldn't get in trouble and he could just finish up the lesson by struggling though it…dammit, Axel!

"Let me see it." Mr. Leonhart said, taking the pass from Roxas and eyeing the signature.

Roxas's heart seemed to stop in his chest as he waited for the teacher to speak. It had to be noticeable that it was a fake pass. Now Roxas would be held back because he tried to get out of his class…the principal would kick him out of the school and then he wouldn't be able to get into any other school…

Time seemed to speed back up to normal as the teacher opened his mouth to reply. "Ok. Here's the homework." Mr. Leonhart put the list of problems on Roxas's desk and nodded, turning back to the board to ask the class a question.

Roxas blinked but didn't wait for the teacher to change his mind. He packed up his things and left the room very quickly, and made his way up to the library.

--

Roxas looked around the big room and finally spotted a flash of red in the corner of the room. He moved closer and noticed Axel was bent over a piece of paper as he sang quietly the song he had been singing this morning…about that Maxwell guy and his silver hammer.

"Axel?" Roxas poked the redhead's shoulder and the redhead looked up and grinned when he saw Roxas. He took the ear buds from his ear and turned off his MP3 player. "You came."

"Just to get out of Geometry. Not to see you." Roxas replied. He had been trying to convince himself the same thing the past 20 minutes.

"Ouch. Fine, fine. Fair enough, Roxas." Axel put his MP3 player into his pocket and finished writing a sentence on the page.

"What are you writing, Axel?" Roxas asked, trying to get a look at it.

Axel quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into his backpack before Roxas could see it. "Um…just some lyrics. Now…listen, Roxie. I want to apologize for this morning."

Roxas looked away from Axel, looking instead at the blonde boy he had seen talking to his math teacher the first day they had had Axel in the house. Cloud…that was his name right?

The blonde's nose was almost touching the piece of paper he was working on…but it didn't look like math problems…it looked like a drawing.

"I didn't mean to make you mad…and I understand my friends can be a little…mean to certain people…but that's how they are…I'm not like that…anymore." Axel told Roxas, bringing the blonde's attention back to the redhead and away from Cloud.

"And I know I should have gotten mad at them for picking on you and Sora…but that's in the past. And they promised me that they wouldn't give you two anymore trouble, especially since they really like you…" Axel chuckled. "Demyx got really mad at me because I had let you walk off hating all of them. Demyx pretty much thinks you're the shiz."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…I like Demyx. But I can't believe that you didn't say anything right then…you took their side and left me all by myself." And as soon as Roxas said it, he finally knew why he was really upset. He was afraid that to Axel, he was just a little fun…a little toy. A little brother he could mess with around his friends…but eventually, he would be left alone…all by himself…

"I know, but it was just habit…ya know? I've never been brothers with the people my friends pick on." Axel grinned. "Just forgive me, Roxas, before I start to beg."

Roxas laughed and smiled at Axel. "Fine…I suppose I can let it slide this one time."

Axe's heart skipped as Roxas smiled at him. Not just that fake smile that he'd been given a number of times before. A real smile…Roxas's genuine happy smile. Axel felt his heart start to melt, knowing that this was his favorite Roxas face. He knew that now…he didn't like Roxas in the way he needed to…in just that brotherxbrother way…he was starting to fall for this small blonde boy.

But that couldn't happen…they were brothers…in the way that they shared the same guardians AKA parents…but they weren't related…so they could work out, right?

No, Axel knew he couldn't have Roxas. Roxas was his family member…and nothing else. Roxas was strictly off-limits.

Axel felt his heart sink in his chest with this realization as Roxas stayed sitting across from him, still smiling happily…glad to have his brother back in his good graces.

But the redhead couldn't be that happy. He tried to be happy for Roxas…but seriously, this was enough to kill a man.

And how was Axel supposed to live with Roxas now?

--

Roxas looked over to Cloud one last time before the bell rang, and it was right when Cloud held up his picture for inspection. Since he had drawn on the flimsy lined paper, it was almost see through, and Roxas saw it wasn't a drawing…it was a name. It said 'Squall Leonhart' with two hearts on either side. Roxas started to realize why Cloud and Leon had been all googli-eyed at each other a few days ago. Interesting…

--

Thankfully, Axel was saved by the bell. "See ya at home, Roxie. I'll help you with your geometry tonight, ok?" Axel reminded Roxas, knowing it wasn't Roxas who would forget.

"Ok! See ya, Axel!" Roxas smiled at Axel again, causing Axel's heart to break a little more, sending a deep depression into the redhead's bones.

Marluxia met Axel in the hallway and jabbed the redhead in the shoulder taking in Axel's body language and depressed facial expression. "What's wrong, Axel? Didn't Roxas meet you there?"

Axel nodded, lacking his normal enthusiasm. "Listen, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else? Even Demyx and Zexion?"

"Of course." Marluxia replied. "What's wrong?"

"Mar, I'm afraid I'm falling for Roxas." Axel's heart ached as he said it out loud. He knew it was true.

"Come on, Axel. You're kidding. You can't like Roxas. He's your brother…you just like him because you know you can't have him. You've thought that before. Remember that Tifa girl we used to know? You had the hots for her for a while just before you knew you couldn't have her. And the Axel I know doesn't love."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"I mean, what relationship have you been in for the person's personality?" Marluxia laughed. "Relax, Axel. It's a phase like-thing. Don't let it get you down."

"I guess your right. Thanks, Mar." Axel nodded, giving his best friend a weak smile as he headed into his next classroom.

Marluxia nodded back to his friend. Something told him this was different, even though he told Axel it wasn't. Axel had never acted this way over a person…sure he was bummed for a little while when Tifa said she wouldn't sleep with him (Marluxia reminded himself, that _was _a year ago…when Axel was only 15…so that answer was probably for the best, especially since she was two years older than them).

But He had never gotten depressed when he found out he liked someone. He just got over them and moved on to flirt with someone else.

Maybe something different was going on.

--

Roxas sighed as Axel tried to explain the problem to him. "I don't get it…"

Axel laughed and pointed to the problem again. "Roxas, it's not that hard…you just put the numbers into the formula and it like, solves itself for you!"

Roxas pouted and tried it again, putting the numbers into the formula Axel had written down. He didn't see the formula in the book…so maybe Axel was a magician. "Is the answer you got 42?" Roxas asked, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"Yep!" Good job, Roxie!" Axel smiled, giving his brother a high five. "You finally got it!"

"Oh!" Roxas said, slapping Axel's hand and grinning. "Yes! I'm done with my homework then!"

"Excellent, Roxie."

Roxas noticed Axel's smiled faltered for a moment as Roxas smiled at him, but he quickly covered it up. "I have to go finish my homework in my room." Axel walked over to the stairs and swiftly ran up them, closing his door after him.

Was Axel ok?

--

"Roxas, go get Axel for dinner." His mom yelled from the kitchen.

Roxas nodded and ran up the stairs, stopping in front of the door, listening to Axel sing inside. God, Axel had a great voice.

"Back in school again Maxwell

plays the fool again.

Teacher gets annoyed.

Wishing to avoid an unpleasant

Sce, e, e, ene," Axel was almost whispering the song, not wanting anyone to listen to his flat way of singing it.

"But when she turns her back on the boy,

He creeps up from behind." Roxas had to listen really hard to even be able to make out the words to this part of the song as Axel's voice got deeper.

"Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon her head.

Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead."

Roxas listened, his own chest starting to feel heavy. Axel wasn't singing the song like he usually did…in his hyper mood. It was more quiet…and lonely. Not happy-go-lucky tonight. More dreary and lifeless, like he was just trying to keep his mind busy.

Before Axel to make it onto the next verse, Roxas tapped on the door. "Axel! It's dinner time!!"

Axel opened the door. "Awesome. I was getting hungry." He smiled.

Roxas frowned as he followed Axel down the stairs. He wasn't acting like he was just a few minutes ago, while he was alone in his room. Was he just playing around, or was Axel really sad about something?

Maybe Axel wasn't feeling well?

--

"Axel, how was your day?" Their mother asked, smiling at the redhead.

"Excellent. It was pretty interesting." Axel nodded, taking another bite of noodles.

"Good! How are you liking things here?" Their dad asked.

Swallowing the mouthful of noodles, he replied while taking a glance at Roxas. "I'm really starting to like things around here. Nice and peaceful, ya know?"

Roxas didn't really think of things as peaceful…especially since all day he had had that silver hammer song in his head. That definitely wasn't peaceful.

As the family finished up, Axel excused himself, saying he had a headache and he wanted to go to sleep early.

As Roxas moved upstairs too, deciding more sleep would be a good thing.

--

Roxas snuggled into his covers. He had taken a shower tonight so he could have more time tomorrow morning to get ready and relax…maybe even have a big breakfast.

As he shut his eyes, he heard Axel murmur "You don't understand, Mar…"

Had Axel been on his phone this whole time?

"Yeah…I know…it's not been that long…but seriously…it hurts…" Axel continued.

Roxas drifted off to sleep, unable to keep himself up any longer, listening to Axel's voice…

--

"Give it a chance, Ax. It'll get better." Marluxia told Axel.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get over it." Axel said aloud for Marluxia's sake. Axel wasn't sure if he believed it, but hoped that over time, he would if he said it enough.

"Good. Listen, I have to go. Call me tomorrow morning if you want to hang out, ok?"

"Ok. Sounds good. Good night, Mar."

"Night, Ax."

Axel hung up as he listened to the song play though his head, feeling as though someone had hammered his head with a silver hammer. That's why he had it stuck in his head now…

"Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon my head.

Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that I was dead…" Axel muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

--

--

Woo!! This chapter is done!

A few things before I'm done…1st of all…I do not own the song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" Or whatever. It's a Beatles song, and I love it!

And for those that skipped the lyrics, please be sure to notice the last set of lyrics. I did change two words in them…he's not just singing them over and over again.

Yes, the tone of the story has changed dramatically. But, it won't stay all depressing and stuff. I can't write depressing shit. Sorry XD

But yes! I hope you liked it…I actually had fun writing it XD

Review if you have something nice to say :D


	4. Chapter 4

There are a few things I would like to mention before I let you read on.

The line where Sora says "I love you, Harry" is from Potter Puppet Pals…I totally didn't make it up, and I couldn't leave it out of the story since whenever I hear someone say " I love ___" I have to say "I love _you_, Harry!"

That's all for now….xD

--

--

'BRING BRRIIENNG'

Axel wanted to chuck whatever was closest to him at the small, obnoxious time keeping device on the table next to him. He completely understood _why _alarm clocks had to be annoying. If they weren't, Axel would never get up. But listening to the device for more than five seconds made Axel want to kill a few things.

Namely himself.

For reasons he didn't want to think about.

The clock did read six 'o clock, since he wanted to get up extra early today to think things out, since he had been in such a foul mood last night.

Except he hadn't been able to rid his mind of those thoughts while he slept. Being unconscious made things worse. It gave his brain time to completely process everything that was going on. And his whole Roxas situation wasn't something he wanted to process…ever.

As Axel dragged himself from his bed, he slithered into the bathroom, squinting as the bright bathroom light came on. He didn't bother to look at himself in the mirror, since he knew he looked like shit after tossing and turning last night, trying to fall asleep. Roxas had been able to occupy his mind all night, so all of his sleep was fitful, at best.

As he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his skin, he lost his grip on his consciousness, letting his train of thought relive his dream.

Roxas had been sitting in Axel's room. Axel noted that it was his _old _room. With his real parents, back when things weren't so weird and fucked up. Roxas was sitting on his bed, crying while listening to the song that had been recently stuck in Axel's head.

As Axel seemingly floated over to the blonde boy, Roxas looked up, revealing long, thin, wet lines running down the pale cheeks. Obviously the boy had been crying, though Axel didn't really care what about for the moment.

He reached out to tilt Roxas' face up towards him, running a thumb over Roxas' skin to brush away the tears. "Roxas…"

The blonde boy's hands wrapped around Axel's shirt, pulling him closer to the thin teenager's body, making Axel's heart race. Almost anything Roxas did made Axel want to cuddle the younger boy, though right now, Axel knew he would do anything Roxas wanted him to do.

Axel blinked, returning to reality once more, noticing his hair was thoroughly soaked and so were his pajamas. Already, today sucked.

--

Roxas sighed as he frowned down at his oatmeal. Sora had used the last of the sugar on his oatmeal just a moment before…and Roxas knew there was no way that he was ever going to be able to eat this stuff without sugar. The taste by itself was dreadful and atrocious. He might not make it to school today, if he had to eat it. He'd have to be rushed to the hospital for sugarless-oatmeal poisoning. The worst.

So he looked around for something to put on it. He opened the fridge and put one hand on his hip. Ketchup? Hell no. Butter? Hm…no. Mayo? Not now. Left over Chinese? Gross. Homemade strawberry jam? No-…maybe.

So Roxas opened up the jam and put a spoonful of the dark red jelly into his oatmeal. Not bad.

Sora, meanwhile, ate his bowl of sugar with a bright grin. "Delicious! I love oatmeal!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and took another bite. Well, maybe his oatmeal/jam was only good after one bite…

"I love life."

The blonde turned in his chair to see who had spoken, though he knew it was Axel. Seeing the redhead in the morning always made Roxas' heart beat faster. Probably from excitement, Roxas though to himself. It meant one more day that he would get to hang out with Axel, even though Axel was obviously depressed about something that had happened at school yesterday. Maybe they could have a brotherly chat today.

"I love you, Harry." Sora muttered in his mock British accent, before taking another bite of oatmeal.

"Axel!" Roxas grinned at his older 'brother' as the redhead eyed the oatmeal in the bowl on the counter. "Sora finished off the sugar, so you'll have to eat it plain if you want oatmeal." He felt like giving Axel a heads up.

The redhead didn't seem to be fazed by the news, or he wasn't surprised, but he did move to stand next to Roxas. He looked down at the thing Roxas had made in his bowl with a raised eyebrow. "Um…Roxas, what did you do?"

The blue-eyed boy blushed. "Well…it's strawberry jam."

"Roxas mixed it in." Sora explained. Roxas was astounded Sora knew what it was, since he didn't think the brunet at been paying attention to anything he was doing a few moments ago.

"Mixed it in…" Axel just nodded slowly, like Roxas was some sort of mental patient that had drawn a picture of Armageddon. "Very nice…"

"Try it…it really isn't that bad." Roxas took a spoonful of the reddish-brown food and lifted it towards Axel.

"No way in hell." Axel responded, motioning for Roxas to get the gooey substance away from him.

Poking Axel's stomach lightly, Roxas made a face. "Seriously, Axel. I think you're anorexic. Just eat this bite."

The pyro seemed to think about it for a moment before nodded. "Fine, fine. But just to prove I'm not anorexic."

"He could be bulimic." Sora muttered from across the table, yet again, before taking another bite of sugar.

He was ignored as Axel leaned over to let Roxas' spoon be pushed into his mouth, closing his lips over the final curve of the cup. He ran his tongue lightly over the warm metal, letting his mouth become filled with the warm, gooey food. Finally, after a moment, he realized Roxas was staring at him with his mouth hanging open slightly, so he pulled away, giving the spoon one last final, wicked lick just to see Roxas' face pale then blush when he noticed Axel had seen his expression.

"Hm." Axel tapped his chin with one finger, pretending to ponder over the taste of Roxas' oatmeal. "Not bad."

With a wink, Axel departed to ready his school supplies, cursing himself for letting his ego escape from its cage.

--

"Spoon licking now?" Marluxia asked, receiving a smack across the shoulder from Axel. "Really, Axel. You'll get pegged for a pedophile if you don't just control yourself."

Axel sulked, pressing his skin against the cold bus window. He knew it sounded dreadful, especially when Marluxia said it in that tone of voice, like he had actually _done _something to the blonde. "Fuck off, Mar," was his only reply as he pressed his forehead against the glass.

Demyx poked the back of his head, being sure to lightly yank a red spike in the process. "Whose spoon are you licking nowadays, Axel?"

The redhead could hear Zexion snort while pulling Demyx back down to sit next to him. The silver haired teen obviously knew that Axel wasn't in the greatest mood, and that he shouldn't be bothered at the moment. Axel thanked the god in heaven for pairing the naïve, childish Demyx with the mature, adult-like Zexion. There could be peace in the world if only all of the pairings worked like that.

Which only reminded Axel of Roxas, who was giving him worried glances from the front of the bus. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, especially when Roxas was just a couple of bus seats ahead of him, but the depression that was nearly crushing his bones wouldn't allow him to even pretend to be happy go lucky.

"Seriously, man." Marluxia patted Axel's back with a grin covering his features. "It's a small, blonde boy. I mean, think about it. That guy that you liked last year…what was his name? The bastard with the purpl-"

"Saix." Axel answered, automatically. "And his hair was blue, dipshit."

Marluxia laughed, looking over the mass of red spikes out into the world behind the window. "Whatever, but at least back then you had taste, ya know? Saix at least had…well…everything this little Roxas kid doesn't."

"What don't I have?"

Axel lifted his head to see Roxas standing in the isle of the bus, with one hand on his hip. The pose was completely adorable for him, since everyone knew that Roxas couldn't ever be demanding like this pose suggested.

"Almost everything." Marluxia smiled as he pulled Roxas over his lap to sit in between the pink-haired boy and the pyro. "Roxas, what is your usual type of girl?"

"What?" Roxas looked over to Axel to try to figure out what he older boy meant, though Axel offered no advice and seemed to be interested in the answer. "Kind of girl?"

"Yeah…like…what girls do you usual like? Do you like the brunettes, blue eyes, tall…short…what do you like?" Marluxia asked again, leaning on the seat in front of them to look Roxas directly in the eyes.

"Well…" Roxas looked down at his hands in his lap as he responded. "I guess blondes."

"Blondes…" Marluxia shot a look at Axel who rolled his eyes and turned away from them, looking out the window instead. "What about guys, Roxas? Are you bi?"

Roxas blushed a deep shade of red and he instinctively reached for Axel's arm for support of some kind, though he didn't know what Axel's thin, pale arm was going to do for him. "I'm…not sure…"

"I see…Well, Axel, at least we knew Saix was at least bi!" Marluxia sighed and shrugged, turning to ignore Axel and Roxas behind him, instantly engaging himself in the conversation Zexion and Demyx were having.

Roxas didn't know who Saix was, but he was pretty sure the neighbors had a cat named Saix. It was one hell of a mean cat, glaring and hissing whenever anyone came near it, but Roxas later found out it was because the cat was pregnant.

"Axel, are you ok?" Roxas asked, forgetting everything that had just happened, choosing to try to cheer Axel up instead of trying to find out why Marluxia wanted to know about his 'type'.

"Yeah, I'm good." Axel turned, his bright green eyes wandering over the blonde's face. "I'm just tired. Yesterday was one of those days, ya know?"

Roxas nodded even though he didn't know what kind of day Axel meant. He felt like he wouldn't understand anyway, especially if it had something to do with his usual type of 'girl'. "I'm sorry."

Axel grinned, showing off his bright white teeth as he heard Roxas apologize. "Don't worry about it. I just need to get over myself."

Roxas knew the smile was a fake, and he would do almost anything right now to see the real happy-Axel-smile. "Really, Axel? You know, you can talk to me. I'm not going to go around telling everyone that Axel gets depressed once and a while…it happens to everyone…except Sora." Roxas frowned. Even having that one exception kind of ruined the whole 'everyone gets sad' spiel that he was about to give.

"I know, blue-eyes." Axel sighed and leaned over to rest his head on Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he lay his head on top of Axel's.

--

"And that's why we don't use those kinds of tools anymore!"

Axel's eye twitched as he did his best to actually pay attention in his class. His teacher thought he was the funniest man in the whole world, and couldn't even help himself from laughing at the joke he had made a moment ago, though Axel didn't get it…and Axel liked to think he had a sense of humor.

Paying attention in a class as boring as history was hard. Very, very hard. Harder than not falling asleep in his foreign language. Why he'd have to speak moogle, he'd never know, kupo!

"Pst!"

Axel turned his body in his chair to face Marluxia, who the teacher had strategically moved to the opposite side of the room. That didn't stop them from talking though. The best friends had ways of communicating across the room.

"Axel!"

The redhead put his head into his hands, his palm covering his eyes. Marluxia, whom he loved to death, could be a dumbass. "What?" Axel hissed back, ignoring the glare from the teacher. Obviously neither of them were listening to the hilarious lecture he was giving them. They would hear a funnier one after school if Marluxia didn't just spit it out.

Marluxia smiled at the teacher, keeping perfectly still until he turned back to the board to finish his sentence then he tossed a folded piece of paper over the heads of the other students.

Axel watched it land right on his desk. He gave Marluxia a congratulatory thumbs up before moving to open the note.

_Stop sulking._

All of that for one measly little sentence? Axel couldn't believe Marluxia almost got them detention to tell him to quit sulking. Axel knew he should suck up his pride and fake happiness until the day he died, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. However, he did love pissing Marly off…

So he slumped over either further, pretending to wallow in self-pity. He sighed melodramatically as he ran a hand through his spikes.

"Axel, you basta-" Marluxia started.

"Marluxia, sit down," the teacher cautioned, interrupting his outburst. "You should be paying attention."

Axel hid his smirk while moving to lay his head down on the desk, drawing little circles on the table with his gloved hand. He tried to think of the saddest thing he could…

His train of thought drifted back to Roxas, sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Axel's heart beat faster as Roxas pulled him closer almost to the point where Axel could touch the blond's face with his.

But before Axel could move, or process what was going on, Roxas whispered the three words the redhead would remember, though it was just a dream. "I love you."

"Fuck!"

Axel was brought back to reality when he heard his best friend exclaim. As he looked up, Axel was able to catch a glimpse of Marluxia falling flat on his face as he tried to cross the room towards Axel. He was now sprawled over the floor with a stack of textbooks at his feet.

"Ten minutes detention after school…both of you." The teacher muttered before continuing with his lesson.

Axel hated detentions, but it was worth it to see Marluxia's venomous glare.

--

Roxas twiddled his thumbs anxiously as he looked up at the clock again. His best friend, Hayner, was staring at him, giving him a curious glance. Roxas knew it was because he hadn't been paying attention the whole lesson. This class, LA, was usually very interesting too. It _was _one of Roxas' favorites.

But he hadn't been able to get Axel out of his mind. After seeing him mope this morning, Roxas wondered if the his redheaded "brother" was alright. It didn't help that Axel seemed reluctant to talk to him…

So he was stuck here for a while longer, trying his best to actually pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving. It was pretty important to know the difference between Connotation and Denotation, but he was too busy being worried. Over stuff he didn't know.

It was just weird to have Axel so morose after he got sleep. Sleep seemed to rejuvenate him, like it did with toddlers. So did food, but that was beside the point.

The bell finally rang, signaling the time for lunch. Roxas sighed with relief as he packed up his things and headed for the door. He would pull Axel aside during this period and ask him what he was moping about. Maybe then Roxas could pay attention to the next lesson.

"Roxas."

He moaned inwardly as he heard his best friend's voice. Of _course _Hayner was going to stop him. Of _course _the other blond would question him relentlessly.

"Hey," Roxas muttered, unable to keep the venom from his voice. He noted happily that Hayner seemed to miss it.

"What's up?" Hayner asked, poking Roxas' shoulder as they made their way down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Nothing, really. Why?" Roxas replied, doing his best to find Axel quickly. Where was that loud redhead?

"Because you seem out of it-" Hayner began.

Finally, Roxas spotted a flare of red hair and he grinned at Hayner, slinging off his backpack. "I'm fine, and could you take this to the table?" He pushed the sack into the blond's arms then ran towards where he had seen the flash of red.

--

"You're the wuss!"

"Nuh, uh! You are!"

"Fuck off!"

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering again how old Demyx and Marluxia thought they were. He kind of wanted to jump in and say "You both should fuck off!" But that would make him just as bad as them. Thankfully, Zexion seemed to know exactly how he felt, by the look of pure annoyance plastered on his pale face.

Thankfully, he didn't have to hear anymore, since all of the sudden, he felt someone crash into his back, their arms encircling his waist. He jumped, turning around to see who it was.

A little blond looked up at him, his bright blue eyes glittering in the florescent lighting overhead. "Axel," came out slightly breathless from between the two, pinkish lips, but Axel couldn't help smirking anyway.

"Why, hello, Roxie."

"Axel," came the blond's reply, yet again.

"Well, is there a reason you're holding me so tightly? Is the ship sinking, Roxas? Cuz I can't swim."

Roxas frowned as he tried to comprehend what Axel had said, and he seemed to give up on it as he untangled his arms from around the pyro, instead taking a small handful of Axel's shirt in his hand, as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "I want to talk."

"About…?" Just hearing the words make Axel nervous, but as he tried to figure out how to reply, he noticed the silence that surrounded them. Tearing his eyes from Roxas for a moment, he looked over to where his friends were standing, staring at him like his life was a soap opera.

Marluxia seemed to understand the situation immediately, and he grinned before he spoke. "Why don't you and Roxas talk? I'll grab you some food."

Axel nodded appreciatorily as he grabbed onto one of Roxas' wrists, pulled the blond boy out the door to the courtyard where only a few students ate their lunch, most preferring to sit inside in the warm cafeteria.

When they came to a secluded spot, Axel turned to his little leech buddy, "Well, what's up, Blonde?"

"I…just…" Roxas seemed distressed about something, though Axel couldn't pinpoint exactly what was getting his little blond's underwear in a knot…though he wished he could.

"I was worried…" Roxas looked down at the floor, taking a step away from Axel as he said it, though he didn't let go of the fistful of the pyro's shirt. "About…you."

"You're worried about me, Roxie? Well, I'm flattered." Truly, Axel was. He hated himself for not concealing his sluggish, dejected manner as well as he thought he had. He didn't want Roxas to worry about him…since there wasn't anything wrong…that Roxas would be able to fix…

"Yeah…" The grip on Axel's shirt tightened for a moment, before Roxas let go, glancing once more at Axel though he avoided making eye contact. "You're…ok, aren't you?"

Axel reached for the boy's wrist, pulling him closer to the redhead again, and moving his face directly in front of the blue-eyed boy's. A grin spread over his face as he replied, "Of course I'm ok, Roxas. What were you worried about…?"

Roxas closed his eyes as Axel's face came closer. He couldn't take the proximity of the redhead's face. His head started to swirl and he felt himself become dizzier and dizzier. "I…don't…know…"

"Roxas, are you ok?"

With a swallow, Roxas opened his eyes, and he nodded, moving his face closer until his lips were barely a centimeter away from Axel's. "I'll…be all right…" Slowly, he pressed his lips to Axel's, bringing both hands up, including the one Axel still had a grasp on, under Axel's face, to hold him there a moment while Roxas thought things through.

He felt the grip Axel had on his wrist tighten for a moment before the pyro release it, instead wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist.

Roxas seemingly melted into the kiss, melted into the feeling of Axel holding him against his thin but sturdy frame. After a moment, he broke it, pulling away from Axel and dragging a hand across his mouth, realizing what he had done. "Oh, Axel…"

Before Roxas could run off, Axel grabbed a wrist and pulled him back then turned to lead him further away from the mass of people coming outside to cool off or mess around. "Come on, Roxas. Don't make this hard for me."

Roxas frowned but followed suit, afraid Axel was going to get angry at him. He wasn't even sure what that was, or why he did it. He had never kissed another _boy _before, though he didn't have much experience with kissing girls either. His first 'non-family' kiss was with Namine when they were really, really young. And that was even an accident. If Sora hadn't accidentally pushed him, he wouldn't have fallen into Namine.

They were now behind the school, where no one could see them. Which just made Roxas more nervous. Axel wouldn't…do anything…right? He didn't even know what he meant by 'anything'.

Axel grinned as he turned around to face Roxas again, pushing the blond against the side of the gym building and pinning his hands above his head. "Well, what was that, Roxie?"

"I don't know…" Roxas swallowed again, feeling Axel's eyes bore into his face. "I just…went with it…"

"Uh huh." Axel's grin turned into a smirk as he leaned down to capture Roxas' lips with his once more. He felt Roxas moan against his mouth, making Axel push things further. He slipped his own tongue past his lips to trace the juncture of the blond boy's.

Though, Axel's dream come true was interrupted as he heard Marluxia and Demyx shouting for him in the courtyard. "AXEL! COME EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD!"

The redhead pulled away from the younger blond and sighed, running his hands over his face before looking Roxas directly in the eyes with a cocky grin. "Well, that was interesting, blondie."

Roxas blushed as he looked away, hoping Axel wouldn't be able to see the confusion in his eyes. "Yeah…"

Axel leaned forward, this time settling for a small kiss on the shorter boy's cheek before giving him a wave as he headed off to his friends.

Roxas sat down, his back pressed against the brick building as he tried to comprehend everything that had happened. He sighed as he heard the bell ring, signaling the passing period had begun. He couldn't make his limbs respond to his brain, so he allowed himself downtime. For a moment…

--

"So, what's that look for, Axel?" Marluxia asked, waving a hand in front of the redhead's face. "Because seriously, it's creeping me out. Full out pedo look."

Axel brushed his pink haired friend away from him, choosing to keep his goofy grin plastered on his face. "It's for the fact that Roxas just kissed me, man." Axel let his limbs melt, so that his head was placed on the table facing away from Marluxia. He knew the other boy wouldn't be happy, for the moment, it didn't matter.

"You…and Roxas…what…?" Marluxia asked as his jaw dropped. The seconds bell rang, meaning class had begun and the teacher still wasn't here. She was almost always late anyhow.

"Kissed. Got it memorized?" Axel turned his grin to his best friend.

Marluxia sighed and turned away from Axel. He didn't know quite how to respond. Obviously, Axel was happy about it…and the pink-haired boy had been so worried about him yesterday when it seemed that he would rather jump off of a bridge than actually live life without having the blond boy all to himself. However, they were brothers! Marluxia hated that fact! It was gross Axel had a thing for his own brother! He reminded himself that they weren't actually related…they did live in the same house though, so technically they were brothers.

And Axel shouldn't have been into incest.

"Well…I'm happy and pissed for ya." Marluxia finally replied.

The reply wasn't what Axel had expected. He figured Marluxia would just get angry and turn into the Hulk or a pink Godzilla…but he stayed calm, choosing to look at Axel straight in the face with a sad smile instead of morphing into a monster. "Thanks, Mar…"

"Mhm," was the quiet reply. "Remember…he's your brother, stupid."

"Remember, we're not related by blood, dumbass." Axel replied with another grin.

--

"WHOO!" Sora yelled in Roxas' ear as the final bell rang. "School's out! Time to party!"

"Sora…" Roxas moaned, wishing his brother could be a little more mature. Seriously, it wasn't like it was Friday. They still had school the next day…

"Yes?" Sora pulled his backpack onto his shoulders as he turned to face Roxas.

Roxas just shook his head as he shoved the rest of his supplies into his sack. He had so much homework to do tonight, he couldn't focus on how annoying his brother was being. He had to remember that he had homework in that one class…Roxas cursed himself under his breath as he realized that he had forgotten which class the paper was supposed to be for…

"Ready to go home, kids?"

Of course he wouldn't be able to focus with that in the room.

Roxas turned his up to look at Axel, who was leaning on the doorframe of their classroom with his friends behind him. "Come on, Blondie."

Roxas blushed, remembering what had happened out in the courtyard today. He didn't want Sora to know…because it was just so wrong. So, horrifically wrong. Boys were definitely supposed to be into girls…not their 'brothers'.

The blond slung the sac over his shoulder and walked over to the doorway where everyone was waiting for him, though as the group moved on, he reached for Axel's black trench coat and pulled the redhead to the back of the group with him. "Axel…"

"Yes, Blondie?" Axel's expression was hopeful, almost as if he wanted Roxas to kiss him here in front of everyone, even Sora. Roxas said no. Flat out no. For now.

"I'm sorry about…ya know." Roxas swallowed, wishing that he could make his voice sound cockier…stronger. Something manlier. ANYTHING other than the squeak that _had _come out.

Axel reached to cup Roxas' face in his warm, glove-covered palm. "Don't apologize."

"Just…please don't say anything to Sora until…I sort things out." Roxas looked up into the green eyes and was surprised that Axel was smiling.

"Anything," the redhead replied with a wink before letting Roxas' face go and continuing on with the group.

--

"Sora, can we talk?" Roxas asked, sitting down on the brunet's bed. He could feel his hands shake, but he told himself this _had _to be done. It couldn't wait any longer, especially since he blushed every time Axel even looked at him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself unless he had this conversation with Sora.

"Sure! What about?" Sora continued shoving his clean clothes into his large, oak dresser.

"I was just wondering…you know…girls." Roxas tried to think of a good way to say what he wanted to, but nothing in his head had the outcome he wanted. Every time it ended with an octopus coming out from the closet and eating him alive and he really did want to live.

"Yeah, I know girls." Sora stopped putting his clothes away for a moment as he turned to Roxas. "Do you have a crush, Roxas?" He grinned. "It's Kairi, isn't it?"

Roxas' face scrunched up into a grimace. He couldn't imagine himself with that girly girl at all and he didn't want to think about it…though he couldn't help the urge to stab his mental eye. "God no!"

Sora laughed and sat up on the bed with Roxas. "Then who is it?"

"Well, I'm just wondering…you know…"

"Spit it out, Roxas."

"What you think of gay people." Roxas cringed but opened an eye to look at his brother's expression when he didn't hear the laugh he was expecting.

"They're…cool." Sora blushed profoundly as he turned away from Roxas.

"Wait…Sora! You have something to tell me?" Roxas grinned as he pulled gently on his twin brother's shirt.

"Not really, I mean…you know Riku?"

Roxas nodded, his expression turning serious. "You like him, don't you?"

Sora gaped as Roxas guessed. "How'd you know? Is it that obvious?" Sora groaned and planted his face right into his pillow without much grace.

"Only to me…your face lights up whenever he walks into a room." Roxas laughed, remembering the first time Axel had gotten to meet Kairi and Riku, and how Sora's smile couldn't get any bigger when Riku finally came into the house.

"Good." Sora sat back up, only to cover his face with his hands with a sigh. "What about you?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it anymore," Roxas said, jumping off the bed. "I'm getting tired…and you need rest since Riku will be at school tomorrow, right? You need to get rid of those dark bags under your eyes."

Sora reached to touch the invisible bags under his clear blue eyes. "I look that bad?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"I'm kidding," Roxas muttered, understanding he had taken it a little far. "But I'm going to bed! Good night!" He ran from the room and downstairs to grab the book he had been reading. The blond needed a way to calm his mind before he went to bed, because all of these plots and plans had starting forming since he heard Sora's confession.

He grabbed the book from his backpack and ran back up the stairs, running right into Axel as he hit the landing at the top.

"Yikes, Blondie!" Axel yelped as Roxas' face collided with his collar bone. "You ok, blue eyes?"

Roxas rubbed his forehead and nodded, trying to hide the blush the covered his face as soon as he figured out he had run into Axel. Just his luck.

"Too bad there couldn't have been anymore padding between you and my collar bone, kid." Axel chuckled.

Roxas rubbed his head as he realized Axel was only wearing his towel…nothing else. A thin, naked hand was clutching at the piece of fabric draped over his thin hips…it was the only thing covering Axel. "Yeah…" He looked away and tried to go on to his room.

Axel followed him, since that was the way to his room too, but before Roxas could disappear into his dark room, the redhead caught a piece of Roxas' shirt to drag him back out. "Blondie."

"Yeah?" Roxas tried not to look nervous, but he was pretty sure Axel could tell by the way he wouldn't make eye contact.

The pyro leaned over to place a kiss on the blonde's lips with a silent sigh. "Thanks for today, kid." With a wink, Axel turned on his heel and disappeared into his room.

Roxas blushed and ran into his own room and closing the door behind him, wondering how he would ever silent his roaring mind now so he could sleep. Looks like he was going to be the one with dark circles under his eyes tomorrow.

--

--

Score. Done for now xD

The next redone chapters of Before Its Too Late should be out soon too. I've been working on new chapters for everything little by little, so eventually, everything will be updated.

Review if you have something nice to say :D


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. This chapter is SUPER SUPER short. I'm sorry. I felt like i should keep updating, since I've been doing so well lately, so I did. School is over in two more months, so I'll have so much more free time (when I'm not working) which means I'll be updating more often.

Review? :) Please don't review just to tell me it's short. I'll delete the comment ._.

--

--

Axel hummed to himself, one red eye brow arched as he watched Marluxia with curiosity. His pink haired friend was his best friend, EVER. But he could be such a dumbass, and it was embarrassing to be seen with him. He knew Marluxia would say the same about him, so he didn't mind.

"Axel, why are you staring at me?" Mar muttered as he braided a piece of his long, pink hair, humming the chorus to the 1812 Overture. "I'm bored as fuck and if you don't figure out what we can do for fun today, I'm going to kill you."

Axel remained silent as Marluxia finished the braid and let it slip through his fingers, the braid untwirling slowly. "Well…we could go fishing."

"Oh I love fishing!" Demyx replied, his eyes big as saucers as he turned to look at Zexion, begging the older teen with giant puppy dog eyes to let them fish.

The redhead noticed Zexion ignored nearly everyone in the group's waiting stares and Marly didn't look all together pleased about the idea, and since it had been a joke in the first place, he rolled his eyes. "How about we go to the park? We can light some stuff on fire."

No one objected, so this was the plan.

--

Roxas looked around the house, up and downstairs, and it seemed like Axel had disappeared. It was even a school day, and the redhead was nowhere to be found. He thought that after last night maybe Axel would want to be by his side like, all of the time, but it seemed like that was a no.

"We'll probably see them at school," Sora said, his eyes bright as ever.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It's no biggy."

The siblings grabbed their school stuff and got on the bus, taking their usual seats, noticing none of Axel's friends were on it either.

--

Axel sung to himself quietly, smoking his cigarette quietly in his favorite part of the park. It felt so good to be here, allowing himself the time to think about anything. His friends were off playing a game in the nearby meadow. He could hear them and see them if he tried, but he also didn't have to be there and they weren't bothering him with random questions and dirty jokes.

The breeze blew softly through his hair, the red spikes waving in unison. His skin rose into goosebumps and he shivered, though he wasn't at all cold. He was comfortable. The thought brushed over his mind to bring Roxas here. He would love it, since it was quiet, serene, and private.

Roxas, his blonde siren. It sounded silly in his mind, but it was true. Roxas plagued his thoughts and he couldn't believe how often he thought about it. Of the kiss that he got. Now, Axel had had numerous kisses. From numerous men and women. But he had yet to like someone as much as he did Roxas. He liked a couple guys a LOT, even considered long-term dating them, instead of just having flings, but it never seemed to work out.

The little blonde with the spiky hair had his heart, and honestly, Axel wasn't sure if he wanted it back.

--

Roxas pouted as he ate his lunch, sulking. His friends had asked him several times what was wrong, but he just shrugged them off. He was getting annoyed with them, and they couldn't figure out why, and he didn't care. He wanted to see Axel; he didn't want to finish up this Friday while he didn't have anything to look forward to. It was pointless.

Sora leaned over to him, his lips an inch from his brother's ear. "He'll be at home tonight."

Roxas looked over at his brother, eyes wide. His brother had figured it out? He'd figured out that Roxas loved- wait…_liked _Axel? His brother could be very receptive when he didn't think he was paying attention at all. "You think so? He'll come back for…dinner?"

Sora nodded. "Of course! That kid needs his food!"

Roxas smiled, looping his arm in his brothers as he nodded with a small smile slipping over his lips. "Thank you, Sora."

"YEP!" He grinned as finished eating, glancing at Riku every couple of seconds.

--

Roxas ran down the hallway of the high school, a concentrating mood molding his features. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on making it through the bustling Friday crowd. He would get home, do some homework then wait for Axe-

"Blue eyes."

Roxas looked up and Axel was standing in front of him, kids parting like the red sea around him. "AXEL!" He charged, full speed into his friend and hugged him.

"Roxas-" Axel managed. He could feel the air escape from his lungs but he smiled, pulling the blond out of the stream of people. "Come on, baby, let's go have some fun."

--

Axel took Roxas' hand and held it in his own gloved hand, smiling happily as Roxas trailed behind him, all of his school supplies still present. Axel considered this alone time more important than anything and knew they didn't have time to do drop off their stuff, even if the house was only five minutes away.

Axel led his blonde back to his favorite spot. They could hear people play in the background, but they were alone, free to do anything they wanted.

The redhead sat down on the cold, green grass, pulling Roxas down to sit next to him. He smiled, closing his eyes and suddenly he felt something press on top of him. He opened his green orbs and looked down. Roxas was sprawled on top of him, the blonde's head on Axel's chest. Axel lifted a hand to run it through the yellowish spikes. "Well, hello, blue eyes."

"Axel." The blonde looked up and smiled. He was nervous that Axel wouldn't like his forwardness, but obviously it was okay that he laid on the other's body. Axel was so warm, and he couldn't help but be comforted.

Axel leaned down and placed another kiss on the blonde's pale pink lips, feeling as if they were a magnet. It took all of his strength not to kiss him every moment of the day, so knowing he could let go and touch his blonde was a relief. The warm hands slipped along Roxas' body, making Roxas purr softly. This was bliss for the both of them.

Roxas pulled away from the kiss and flipped over, his back on Axel's chest. "I have a question."

"Shoot, Roxie." Axel rested his hands on Roxas' chest, feeling his nipples slowly bud out against his wrists.

"How much…do you like me?"

Axel blinked. The questions caught him off guard. He expected something like, "How to men have sex?" or "Why is your hair bright red?" But not anything deep, nothing about the budding relationship since it was still in development. Still sort of an awkward stage.

"Uhh…well, quite a bit." Axel stupidly replied. It sounded so dumb, but how could he express all of the feelings he had for this little blonde? Through song, since it was something he was good at. But he wasn't so great at forming words into something beautiful, something meaningful. Singing them was different, because he didn't write much music, but he could sing songs he knew. "A shitload."

"I'm being serious, Axel…"

"I am too, baby. I don't know…more than anyone else. I like you a lot, a lot. I was all depressed because I didn't think you'd like me, that other day when I was depressed. Like that much." That sounded more dumb than he thought it would.

"You mean it?" Roxas asked, looking up into the green eyes. "Cuz…ya know…I like you too…"

"How much, Roxie?" Axel asked teasingly, resting his nose in the mass of blonde spikes.

He could nearly feel the blush radiate through Roxas, knowing full well blue eyes didn't want to answer the question.

"A shitload." The blonde muttered.

--

--


End file.
